Annabeth Chase
by percabethforever2511
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are half-bloods, but they don't know. One day Austin and Ally go to the school they go to and safely bring them to camp. That's where the problem starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Stephenie Meyer does.**

[Prologue]  
Percy Trying To Ask Annabeth Out

Annabeth POV

I was at my locker getting ready for chemistry class.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I am just 16 years old. I don't like bragging, but I'm popular at this school.

Rachel, Calypso and I are bestfriends.

Rachel is dating Leo. He is in the basketball team. One of the jocks.

Calypso is dating Nico. He is one of the jocks as well.

Leo and Nico have a bestfriend named Percy, Percy Jackson.

Percy has a crush on me like all the boys at our school. Well... except Leo and Nico. They did have a crush on me, but after Rachel and Calypso asked them out they left go.

Percy, in another hand doesn't have a life. He isn't like the other boys. He is obsessed with me.

I know he is all popular and all the girls love him, but I just don't feel it.

Rachel and Calypso came running toward me giggling with Nico and Leo behind them.

"Hey guys. Why are you guys giggling?" I asked smiling.

They were still giggling.

I looked over at Nico and Leo.

They were blushing.

What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me?

"Seriously guys. What's going on?" I whinnied. I know I'm weird.

Calypso stepped forward still giggling.

"Next Monday which is February 14th, 2013 we're going to have a Valentine Dance. It's the boys who ask the girls out," she giggled.

That's why Nico and Leo were blushing.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

Everyone in the hall as well as Percy looked at me surprised.

I looked down.

"Sorry, but I can't believe there is going to be a dance," I whinnied.

I glanced over at Percy.

He was surrounded by girls, but he didn't care. He was looking at me.

He started to blush when a girl named Piper kissed him on the cheek. He was cute. I think I do like him.

Piper wanted Percy to notice her.

I saw couple of boys on the side - they are seniors - laughing at Percy's expression.

Percy has lots of friends here. Most of them are seniors.

Percy pushed through the crowd.

He was walking toward me.

All the girls stayed behind when they saw where Percy was going. All of them knew Percy loved me.

I started to blush because I just noticed Percy shirtless. He had swimming class I bet.

That's why the girls were around him. Stupid me.

I think I'm starting to like him.

Wait... I already said that.

I was still blushing.

I think Percy noticed because he was laughing quietly to himself.

"Hi guy," he said to Nico, Leo, Calypso and Rachel. He was still looking at me when he said that. We never talked a lot.

I started to smile.

"Hey Percy," they said.

Why isn't he saying hi to me?

I glanced at him.

He was still laughing quietly to himself.

"Put on a shirt, Percy. You make me vomit. Please. I don't want to embarrass myself," Calypso teased.

"Shut up Calypso. I know you want me, but you can't have me. Two reasons why. First, you already have a boyfriend. I don't want him beating the guts out off me. Second, I love someone else. Sorry if I hurt your feelings," he teased back.

"Ew. Who wants you? I rather die than date you," Calypso laughed.

"Calypso, shut up. Be nice," I said. I was stupid to say that.

"Why Annabeth? I thought you hated him. Are you changing your mind?" she teased.

"Are you going to change your mind, Baby? I'm still available," he laughed.

"Fuck no. Why would I like you? I was just being nice that's it," I said smiling.

"Oh really? I'm telling you. You're going to have a dream today night and it's going to be about me. You are going to be thinking about me everyday, second. If you do what are you going to do?" he challenged.

I don't think I would. I really don't like you," I said.

That was a lie. I did like him, but I didn't want him to know so quickly. I wanted him to ask me out.

"Whatever. Well... it looks like I have to say to Piper then," he said.

"What! No way! I would go out with you! I was waiting for you to ask me out," I confessed.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Percy walked forward toward me.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Calypso said. She and the others left leaving me and Percy alone.

"What are you going to do? Kiss me?" I asked.

"Well... I was about to ask you out, but thanks for the idea though," he smirked.

Thank You Me!

"No. I'm not going to kiss you," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But why?"

**Sorry guy, but that's it for now.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Please review/comment. Thank You!**

**Sunny**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Percy POV

She's so beautiful... I blinked and shaked the thought away from my head.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? Is it because you just can't resist my beauty?" I smirked. I looked down at my shoes. I didn't want Annabeth to find out anything. If she finds out... OH... you won't see me the next day or ever! You will only see my grave guys... only my grave... I'll tell you the reason after, but you guys have to remind me... so yeah... awkward.

"Percy, you have to learn to keep your thoughts in your head. We can literally hear you from the time when you said She's so beautiful," Calypso laughed. "Seriously bro! You made Annabeth blush! Look at her!" She laughed pointing at Annabeth.

"Oh.. um... I meant you are beautiful Calypso. With your beautiful curly... um..." I looked down at my shoes and blinked fast.

"Don't try Percy," Calypso sighed. "You can't trick anyone."

I looked at Annabeth. She was blushing like hell. Oh... my... Zeus! She is burning HOT!

"God! Percy! Shut up! We can still hear you!" Calypso was laughing like hell now. She fell to the ground and started to laugh like silly. Nico was by her side laughing at the way his girlfriend was acting.

**A/N: Thanks guys for those "wonderful" (sarcastic) reviews! You made my day! If you don't like it please be nice and tell me a way I can make it god without talking rubbish! The reason this chapter is short because well... I wanted you guys to know Percy's little problem of not keeping his thoughts in his head! **

**- Sunny :(**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
